Its Vacation Time!
by yoyo person
Summary: Richard, Rachel and Conan are taking a vacation to Richards least favorite place in the world....AMERICA! what crazy things will happen to them? WARNING! slight Richard bashing unless you like to see Richard being stupid and completely AU DONT READ!
1. Chapter 1

I so do not own Teen Titans or Case Closed!

so do not sue

and I will maybe update...maybe

* * *

_Summary:_

Conan, Rachel and Richard decide to take a break from it all. only to end up in Jump city with the Teen Titans!

* * *

_current location: _Crime Town

Conan has just finished a case

"_phew another tough case solved that I had to solve for the so called _Ace Detective_ Richard" _Conan thought _"I need a vacation"_

"being a detective sure is hard work!" Richard exclaimed

Conan looked at him funny thinking _"what do you mean hard work? you never do anything!"_

Richard continued saying "I deserve a vacation!"

"_great now he has an excuse to sit around the house doing nothing but drinking beer and watching TV, but a vacation would be just what the doctor ordered"_

"a vacation sounds like a great idea dad" Rachel said "so where do you want to go?"

Richards face lit up and he exclaimed "CHINA!"

Rachel looked at him funny and asked "Why China?"

"Isn't it obvious?" said Richard

when Conan and Rachel looked at him funny he sighed and said "To make fun of the Chinese...duh!"

Richard gets a dreamy look on his eyes as he imagines himself making fun of the Chinese

"_ha ha ha you're Chinese! ha ha ha you eat Chinese food! ha ha ha hey hey hey! theres a person! wait, you're not Chinese! you're American! you're an American from America! I hate _America"

"Oh that's a great Idea!" says Rachel "well go to America!"

conan smiles and thinks _"heh this should be interesting"_

_**FLASHBACK FROM CONAN'S POINT OF VIEW**_

"a vacation sounds like a great idea dad" Rachel said "so where do you want to go?"

Richards face lit up and he exclaimed "CHINA!"

Rachel looked at him funny and asked "Why China?"

"Isn't it obvious?" said Richard

when Conan and Rachel looked at him funny he sighed and said "To make fun of the Chinese...duh!"

"ooooooookay, anywhere else?" asks Rachel

grumble "America" responds Richard

"Oh that's a great Idea!" says Rachel "well go to America!"

_**THIS STORY MIGHT BE CONTINUED...**_

ok this is my second fic

this one was not done while on a sugar high

well not a full one anyways

just half

this story is also based on my sisters dream

in fact the whole thing is her dream!

just the events have been altered

so here it is the moment you have all been waiting for...

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	2. Icecream and busses

disclaimer: why do i even have to put this here when it is quite obvious that I don't own Case Closed or any of its characters?

LAST TIME

"ooooooookay, anywhere else?" asks Rachel

grumble "America" responds Richard

"Oh that's a great Idea!" says Rachel "well go to America!"

THIS TIME!

" yaaaaaaaaay! Were going to America, were going to America! were going to America, were going to America!" Conan sung while he danced around Richard _ if this doesn't annoy him I don't know what will!_

Richard hit Conan on the head to make him shut up

" be quiet you little rascal!" Richard said "Rachel why America? why not China?"

"because if we go to China you'll just make fun of the Chinese!" responded Rachel

"Vamos a ir a los Estados Unidos!" Conan shouted

"what did you say!" Richard threatened/ asked

"do you really want to know?" Conan asked

"yes I want to know!"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

Richard hit Conan on the head

"just tell me you little pest!"

"ok ok just stop hitting me! I think I have brain damage now!" Conan whined "and if I do its going to be your fault and it will forever be on your conscience that you have forever injured a..."

Richard hit Conan again "Just tell me"

"do you really want to know?"

"grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

" I said...WERE GOING TO AMERICA!"

Richard hit Conan again

"ow what was that for!"

"I told you not to say that again!"

"but you told me you were sure you wanted me to tell you!"

"He's got you there dad!" Rachel said laughing

"grrr fine whatever lets just go home and start planning this trip already!"

"ooooooo hey Rachel can I get an ice-cream cone first?"

"sure! come on ill take you!"

"stupid brat! always wanting a...hey is that Yoko! wait for me Yoko I'm coming!"

"Rachel, why is Richard running after that poster of ... oh...its a poster of Yoko never mind then"

_and he calls me stupid_

"Oh dad will you ever learn?"

Richard is running after the poster on the bus yelling

"Yoko wait for me Yoko I will catch up to you! wait for me my darling! wait!"

a bus was coming up fast behind richard

"dad watch out!"

"huh?" richard stupidly asked as he stopped in the middle of the road

"get outta the way!" shouted the bus driver

Richard screamed and closed his eyes

TO BE CONTINUED...

NEXT TIME ON THIS FIC...

will Richard move outta the way in time?

Will Conan ever get his ice-cream?

when will they get to America?

find out next time on another episode of ...Lets take a vacation!

now push the nice purple button and...

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


End file.
